TMI Truth or Dare!
by TheWallflowerSisters
Summary: Everyone is at Magnus' flat and bored to death. Magnus suggests a game of truth or dare. Also this has a boyxboy so dont like dont read.
1. I'm bored

**I'm really sorry if this sucks but this is my first truth or dare for TMI. I hope you like it! I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

**Magnus' POV**

"I'm bored." Jace complains.

"Me too" Clary complains.

"Gay chicken?" Simon suggests.

"NO" Alec's tone is firm but I smile.

"Spin the bottle?" Izzy asks. There is a large chorus of "No's" around the room. I sigh.

It's the middle of the afternoon. We're sitting in my flat. At, the moment, everything is brightly colored. The walls are neon hot pink and glittery. I glance around the circle of Shadowhunters sitting on my floor. I smirk.

"Do you guys agree to play whatever game I suggest?"I say. They stare at me but they agree.

"Truth or Dare."

**So that wasn't too bad right?**


	2. Let's Play!

**I don't own these characters. also: WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS GAY MALEC SCENES! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Alec's POV**

"Oh,no." I say.

"Oh, yes. Jace, truth or dare?" Magnus asks.

"Um, dare."

Magnus snaps his fingers and ducks appear in front of Jace. Magnus smirks. "pet them"

Jace backs up quickly. He pulls his jacket off. "Uh,no."

"Clary, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Clary says.

"hmmm.." Jace thinks for a minute. "Who was the first person you ever kissed and where?"

"Simon in front of the sink at his house." Clary blushes and Jace looks kinda pissed.

"Alright, Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Magnus' lap for the rest of the game in nothing but your boxers." Clary smirks.

**Simon's POV**

"That's my girl!" Jace is beaming and clapping.

ALEC flush red. "WHAT?!" The Clary we all know would not normally do this. I sigh. "Fine." He strips down to his boxers walk over to Magnus and before Alec can sit down he pulls him on to his lap. Alec flushes really red now. "MAGNUS!" he complains. He just smiles and kisses Alec's cheek. Alec sighs.

"Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to stand on the street and kiss the first person that walks by you."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Still gotta do it."

"Fine." We all watch as she walks to stand right under the window. A person rounds the corner and we all start laughing when we see who it is. It's Maia, taking a walk hand in hand with Jordan. Maia came around the corner first, so Izzy walks up to her and quickly kisses Maia on the lips. Then she runs back inside and locks the door.

"Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"We're all feeling pretty brave tonight aren't we? Okay, I dare you to sit there in nothing but your boxers."

"Do I have to stay on his lap?" Alec asks.

"Yes" Izzy answers. He groans. Magnus blushes and everyone else laughs at them. Alec stand and hug himself while Magnus strips down to his boxers. He sits back down and pulls Alec onto his lap again.

"Alright, Simone-"

"Simon." I say, annoyed.

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the first person you ever kissed and where? And I mean like you were making out with each other."

"Um… Clary in front of the sink at my house." I feel my face flush red. Alec laughs at me. I glare at him.

"At least I'm not sitting practically naked on my almost naked boyfriend" I say.

"I can't believe your first kiss was Clary." Jace says.

"Me either. You never told me that." Izzy glares at me. Magnus kisses Alec and he flushes.

"Shut up everyone." Magnus says. His voice is calm and smooth and it makes Alec smile. For a few minutes we all sit together in awkward silence. Then Magnus claps his hands and rubs them together.

"Alright! Who's ready for Round 2?"

**Alright! Please I would love suggestions for truths or dares! THX! XP**


	3. Round 2!

**So, someone reviewed and they wanted chapter three so I made this because 1: this is fun and 2: someone requested it so here you go! ALSO: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

**Izzy's POV**

I smile and sigh. Yay, round 2! "Can I go first?" I ask.

"Sure." Magnus answers.

"Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Magnus' neighbors and ask them to find your pulse. Oh, and video it!" When Simon leaves we all talk to each other until we hear a scream and a door slamming closed. A few seconds later Simon walks back in to the room. He grins and shows us the video. The woman on the screen looks horrified and we laugh.

"Alright, alright. Jace! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." "I dare you run outside and scream 'I am afraid of ducks!' at the top of your lungs."

"Fine."

Jace runs outside. There's a group of people outside , so when Jace gets there he looks up the window. I nod and give a thumbs up.

"Come on, Jace!" Clary shouts.

"Yeah!" I yell. "Don't be such a wuss!"

He turns towards the group of people and shouts as loud as he can, "I AM AFRAID OF DUCKS!" Then he bows several times before running back inside. When he comes in, we all laugh at him.

"Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jace smirks.

"Has Simon ever bitten you?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"WHAT?!" Both Alec and Jace seem kinda pissed.

"Come on Izzy let's go. Like, now." Simon stands and runs out of the room. I stand and follow him, not wanting to have to give full details of when Simon bit me.

"See ya!" I call just before I slam the door behind me.

**Clary's POV**

"Okay. Who wants to go?" I ask.

"I'll go. Clary, truth or dare?" Alec says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Magnus give you a makeover." He smirks.

"Oh no!" I shake in mock horror.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid!" Alec says. He wiggles his finger at me and I roll my eyes. Magnus just grins and snaps his fingers. He's suddenly holding several dresses in his hand and a bag of make-up.

"Don't you have make-up?" I say.

"Yes. But I needed more. I was running low." Magnus says.

When I walk away from Magnus's make-over I'm wearing a black, sparkly, short, tight dress. My hair has glitter in it and my face has glittery make-up on it. Jace whistles and stares.

"Nice dress, Clary." He says. Alec is trying not to laugh and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where did you first kiss Magnus at?"

"In this apartment." Alec answers quickly, with no hesitation. He speaks proudly. I smile.

"Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dump all your glitter on the group of people outside and shout, 'OH MY GOD! IT'S RAINING GLITTER!'

"But-"

"Magnus. Take your dare. Be a man." Alec looks firm. Magnus is pouting, and Jace and I are laughing at the ridiculousness that is in front of us. Then, Magnus sighs, gets up, dumps all his glitter into a bucket, walks to the window, and starts to dump the glitter.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S RAINING GLITTER!" Once he's dumped out all the glitter he walks back over to us and sits down. Now Magnus is really pouting. This time it's Alec who smiles and says, "Alright! Who's ready for round 3?"

**Please leave suggestions for round three! I would love that! THX! XP**


	4. Round 3!

**Hey there! Thanks for the suggestion. :) ALSO: I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

**Alec's POV**

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Jace had sex yet?"

"Yeah." Clary is blushing really hard. Jace puts his arm around her protectively.

"Hey, leave my girlfriend alone." Jace glares at me, but I can't help but notice his blush.

Clary looks up at Mags and says, "Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Alec give you a makeover." I stare at Clary for a second before turning to look at Magnus. He looks a little worried. I sigh, stand, and motion for him to follow me into our bedroom. We walk out a few minutes later, both of us beaming. Jace and Clay look mildly confused.

"But he still looks the same!" Clary protests. I shake my head.

"No, I added something. See?" I tug down the collar of Magnus's shirt a little. Jace laughs and Clary simply mutters something about how that doesn't' count. On Magnus's neck, just below his jawbone, is a small red mark from where we laid on the bed as I kissed his neck. I smile wider.

"Does too count." I say.

"Whatever." Clary rolls her eyes. I smile. Magnus leans over and kisses my cheek.

**Magnus's POV**

"Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

_Hmmm… Let's see… Oh! Got it! _ "Jace, I dare you to call Jocelyn and Luke and say you might've accidentally on purpose gotten Clary pregnant and asked her to marry you."

"Alright, sounds fun." Jace takes out his phone and dials Luke's number. When Luke picks up, Jace asks if Jocelyn is there and where they are. Luke says Jocelyn is with him and they are at home. Jace then instructs Luke to go on speaker phone.

"What do you want, Jace?"

"Well, um, you see, I might've kinda sorta maybe accidently on purpose gotten Clary pregnant and then asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"WHAT?!" And then I can't help it and I burst into laughter.

"What's going on?" Luke asks.

"I'm sorry, man, I was dared!" Jace says, laughing.

"Teenagers." Jocelyn mutters. Then Jace hangs up.

"Okay, okay! Alec, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Have you and Magnus ever had sex and how many times?"

"Yes and like, what? Four times?"

I frown and correct him.

"We haven't had sex four times." I say.

"Good." Jace says.

I grin.

"We've had sex six times." Jace gags a little and Clary backs up a little. Then we sit in awkward silence for ten minutes before Jace takes a deep breath.

"Well that was fun. Round 4, anyone?"

**Hahahahahahahahaha that was fun. Please leave suggestions. PLEASE. Also, have some cookies (::) (::) (::)**


	5. Round 4!

**Do you really think I own these characters? Because I don't. So, anyways, enjoy.**

**WAIT! I forgot something very important: 1: sorry I haven't updated in a while. 2: thank you to all the wonderful peoples that favorite or followed me or my story. I love you guys. Also get ready cuz you might cry a little. Bring out the tissues and bring on the feels. That last part is a slight note to my fellow fanboys and fangirls. (Because you can be a fan and not be a fangirl/fanboy.) I love you guys the most. now, READ!**

**Jace's POV**

"Alec. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby." I grin. Evilly. _Very_ evilly.

"I dare you to let Magnus give you a make-over."

"Oh, no. Anything but that. I'll do anything."

"Well, now let's see…. No. There's no better dare than that. It's the scariest thing in the world. Besides ducks, of course. Those things are scary." I shiver. Even the thought of a duck is scary. Magnus looks surprised.

"You're afraid of ducks?"

"Uh, yeah. Shouldn't everyone be scared of the vile little things?"

"It must run in the family." Magnus looks distant and he begins muttering about the Herondale family. The only thing I catch of his muttering is, "Oh, poor Tessa. And sweet, dear Will." A look of pain crosses his face, but it's also filled with sadness, longing, and loss. "Sweet, sweet William. Poor boy." Alec looks over at him.

"Magnus?"

"What? Oh, yeah your make-over. Yippee!" Magnus looks happy again. "Come on, Alec!" Magnus stands, grabbing Alec's wrist.

**- 15 minutes later-**

**Clary's POV**

When they come back out, Magnus comes out before Alec does.

"Come on, Alec! You look great."

"Magnus…."

"I'm sure you look fine, Alec!" I call.

"Fine." Alec walks out of his and Magnus's bedroom. He's wearing tight black jeans, a blue shirt that really brings out the color in his eyes and hair, and a black leather jacket with blue sequins down the arms. Magnus had carefully applied make-up to Alec's face, blue sparkling eye shadow, with purple eyeliner. His lips are painted a light blue-violet color that, of course, sparkles.

"Damn, Alec, you look hot." Jace says, and whistles.

"I know. Part of the problem is, I kind of like it."

"Wait!" Magnus suddenly exclaims. "I forgot to do your hair!" He drags Alec back into their room. When they come back out, Alec's hair has blue tips and has glitter in it. Alec sighs.

"You know what I just realized?" Alec says, sighing again. Jace grins.

"What?"

"We have to go to dinner. Like, now. With Izzy. And Simon. And my mom. And Luke and Jocelyn. Screw you Jace."

"As fun as that sounds, I don't think Magnus would like me very much if I did. And we have a couple more minutes so let's finish this round. It's your turn, Alec."

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your first thought when you, ahem, killed Sebastian?"

"My first thought? My first thought was "Oh my god, I don't have to worry about this anymore. My second thought was "Oh my god, I just killed my brother. His eyes are just like mine. I could have stayed and been his queen and let them leave, but instead I killed him, oh my god.' All in one thought." I'm crying now, tears rolling down my face. Alec's eyes are wide.

"Oh. Wow. I- I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine. Don't be sorry. It's over. There's nothing you can do."

"Alright. But if you ever need anything.."

"Yeah, I got it. Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Since this is only a two-story building, I dare you to jump out the window."

"What? That's easy. I'd even land on my feet and not be hurt!"

"I know. But there's a group of people outside. Make sure they watch you jump. Got it?"

"Scare mundanes? Jump out a window? Heck yeah I'll do it." Jace struts to the window. He opens it and turns to us. "Go down there and when I see you, I'll jump."

"Ok." We all walk outside and stand under the window. Jace climbs out onto the windowsill, but nobody but us is watching him. Until Alec points and screams,

"He's gonna jump!" I have to keep from laughing at the look on people's faces as they turn, look up, and see Jace about to jump. They clear a circle so that when he jumps, he won't fall on them. People shout out to him.

"Don't jump!" "You'll hurt yourself!" "Don't do it!" "You have so much to live for!"

Jace calls back to them. "I'm going to!" "No I won't!" "Gonna do it anyways!" "Yes, yes I do! That's why I have to jump!" He grins, then jumps. He lands on his feet, then stands up straight. Jace bows. "Thank you, good people, for watching the Jace Herondale show, where I jump from two-story and taller buildings. Have a nice day." Then he walks over to us, takes my hand, and kisses me. When we get back inside it's Jace's turn, and the only person left to truth or dare is Magnus.

**Magnus's POV**

"Alrighty then. So, Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you say when Alec came to save you in the demon realms? The first thing you said, nothing else."

"Well, I believe what I said was, 'Oh, my Alec, you've been so sad. I didn't know.' Is that what I said to you Alec?"

"Yes. And then you collapsed. Which, by the way, scared the crap outta me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

"Well," Alec sighs. "I guess we gotta go to dinner now. Right?"

"Yep!" I answer, smiling. "Round 5 when we get back?"

"Sure."

"Sweet. Let's go!"

**Well that didn't suck so bad did it? Would you like me to write their dinner or not? What woud you like them to do for round 5? Should I include Sebastian? Should Maia and Jordan join in the fun? Should Izzy and Simon come back? You let me know and I'll write the more popular opinions. Thank you for those of you that keep on reading. I love you guys! Please, have some cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. The Secret Sister

**Thank you wonderful random people that review this. I love you. I also love the Herondale family like omg… anyways. DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. Except for Lillie. She is 100% mine. I made her up. No but seriously she's living in new York you just have to find her. I also don't own Taki's. BTW anyways so yeah.. READ, LOVERLY PEOPLE, READ!**

**Lillie's POV**

I look down at the card then back up at the building. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, lives _here?!_ I sigh. Oh, well. I walk up and ring the buzzer thing.

"Who is it and what do you want? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Tell Clary Morgenstern a family member is looking for her." I say into the speaker. I roll my eyes and wait. I hear the voice say, "Clary, someone's looking for you. Do I let them up?" So. The warlock is dating my sister. Ok. Yeah that's right. I'm Clary Morgenstern's twin sister. We look nothing alike. I've seen her a few times, but we have never spoken to each other. I'm Lillie Morgenstern, by the way. I'm six feet tall, with white blond hair and green eyes. You don't like that? Well, too bad.

"Come on up." Magnus's voice nearly scares the crap outta me. The door opens and I walk inside. I walk up to his apartment and knock on the door.

"Come in." I walk in and take in what I see. A blond boy with golden eyes, A black haired Asian boy with cat eyes (this must be Bane), my sister, and a boy with black hair with blue tips, an…. interesting fashion choice and sparkley make-up. Magnus grins.

"I take it you know we are?"

"No. But you must be Magnus Bane."

"I am." I turn to my sister.

"And you are Clary Morgenstern. My twin sister. That's all I know."

"Oh. Well ok then. What's your name sister?"

"Lillie. Lillie Morgenstern."

"Well," Magnus says, standing, "That golden boy over there is Jace Herondale. Your sister's boyfriend."

"And he is?" I ask, pointing to the other boy.

"That," Magnus answers, "would be my boyfriend, Alec Lightwood."

"Hey."

"You're gay?"

"No. I prefer the term 'freewheeling bisexual'. Alec is gay."

"Um, ok? Anyways. Where are you guys going? I'm gonna have to come with you, wherever it is."

"Why?" Clary asks.

"Because I want to meet my sister and her friends. And I would love to see Mom. Has she married Luke yet?"

"You know about Luke?"

"Of course. Dad talks about him all the time."

"You live with Dad?"

"And Sebastian. You should see how hot he's getting."

"You just called your own brother hot." Jace points out.

"I know."

"We're going to dinner." Magnus says suddenly.

"With who?"

"The Lightwoods, Luke, Jocelyn, Simone-"

"Simon!" Clary corrects him.

"Yeah, whatever. Him. I think that's all."

"I guess Mr. Lightwood won't be joining us?"

"How'd you know?"

"He's in Idris. How could he join us?"

"Good point. Come on, then, let's go and introduce to the rest of the group."

"Hey wait. I brought someone with me."

"Who?"

"A boy." I smile.

"Well, he can come to."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Great."

**Alec's POV**

We walk outside. The boy Lillie brought is standing there. The hood of his jacket is up, so I can't see his hair, or his face, but his hands aren't in his pockets and the sleeves are pushed up, exposing the swirling black Marks on his arms. Lillie smiles, hugs him. The boy wraps his arms around her and they kiss. Quickly, a couple seconds. When she pulls away from him they are holding hands.

"Come on, put your hood down."

"Alright." He pushes his hood off, shaking his head. He's got his eyes closed, but when he opens them, they're green. His hair is stark white. He grins. I gasp and Magnus pulls me close to him, his fingers sparking blue. Jace makes a noise, much like growling. Clary looks shocked, confused, horrified, and annoyed. All at the same time. She steps forward.

"Sebastian."

**Ooooh plot twist. How do ya like me now baby?!Here we go here we go. Hahahahahahahahaha any ways I love you guys review plz**


	7. Meet My Brother

**Yes, yes, this will go back to truth or dare. Yeah Sebastian is Jonathan like right before he died, but they knew him as Sebastian, so that's why Clary called him Sebastian. Lillie calls him Sebastian because he asked her to, okay? Jeez. Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Lillie. NOTHING AND NOBODY besides her. Yes Lillie and Sebastian are dating. Here we go.**

**Clary's POV**

"_Sebastian."_

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to eat dinner with my sisters and girlfriend and their friends. Obviously."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Lillie."

"I thought she was our sister."

"She is."

"gross."

"Not all people share the opinions about me that you do, Clary."

"But she's your sister."

"Your's too."

"So?"

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go to dinner."

**At dinner….**

"Sebastian! Why you little-!" Izzy starts to stand, but Simon holds her back.

"Iz, calm down. He came in with them. He must be changed. Look, his eyes are green."

"Yes, yes, I'm a changed young man." He smirks. "And the boy, Max." Sebastian turns and whistles. "Come in boy." A young boy walks through the door. A 10 year old boy. One who should be dead. Mayrse gasps and tears roll down her face. She runs to the boy and embraces him.

"Mom?" The boy hugs her back. Alec, Jace and Izzy rush over and they all embrace him. "Izzy? Alec? Jace?" He looks over at me and Simon. "Clary? Simon? Who's the sparkly man? Lillie? Sebastian? Who is he? His eyes are weird." Alec smiles and answers him.

"That's my boyfriend. Magnus Bane."

**Magnus's POV**

I smile at the boy as he turns and offers his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Magnus." I take his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Max."


End file.
